The Renegade (A Dick Grayson Fanfic)
by MrJits
Summary: Dick Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne no instead he ran away and was found by Deathstroke. 4 years later Renegade, a lone assassin appeared with a skill set unmatched, this is his story. I will update periodically. No schedule. Rating may change starting at T-DISCONTINUED!
1. Renegade and Batman and the team

|Gotham Piers

|May 4, 22:05 EDT

|Renegade Year 4

Renegade stood in the burning building, guns pointed at the dying man in front of him.

"Why the hell did you betray us, kid".

The man looked at Renegade with pain in his eyes.

"Because you guys started to deal drugs to children," Renegade said with a joyful voice, as the building they were staying in started to collapse.

"B...b...but it was our job we would have been killed if we hadn't".

"Too bad, I am killing you for the thing your employer would have killed you for if you hadn't done it".

Renegade then shot the man in the head with one precise shot through his eye, this killed him instantly. He stared up in the sky waiting for one of two people to arrive either Batman or The Joker. Batman because he just set a huge building ( a warehouse I am so cliché) and shot and killed at least a dozen men who were drug dealers and crooks, all of them would be on the bats radar. He counted two of the five crooks where semi-famous guns for hire and the dealers were dealing drug to children, so high priority. The Joker could come and get him because this was his operation and he just ruined it.

As he was thinking throw his possibility's a giant bat-shaped figure leaped from the ceilings skylight window and landed right next to Renegade. The Batman asked him "What are you doing here Renegade, why did you kill all of these people"

"Because they killed children by feeding them drugs more specifically, Jokers new experimental laughing gas," Renegade told Batman with a smile on his face. But Batman could sense some anger in his voices.

"Why didn't you stopped them with non-lethal force," he inquired.

"Because their criminals they won't reform they will just come back after an Arkham or Blackgate breakout restart and kill more innocents, but if I kill them then they wouldn't be able to repeat this endless cycle you're trapped in," Renegade told the bat-themed vigilante. Batman stared at him and told him."If I see you killing anyone again I will not hesitate to throw you in Juvie" Renegade started to run away from Batman. He pulled out his grappling hook shot it in the air and told Batman "I will continue doing this and you can't stop me even if you tried your hardest, now goodbye, sir." The last part was said in a very accurate version of Alfred's voice which led Batman to believe that Renegade knows his identity.

* * *

|Mount Justice

|June 22, 15:12 EDT

|Team Year 0

Kid Flash was bored they had finished there mission in Santa Prisca a few days ago. Aqualad had been training them hard for the past few hours, his excuse was that this team needed more teamwork sense there last mission was hard. All of a sudden a screen popped up in the middle of the training room floor, everyone rushed towards it knowing that this should not be happening unless someone was contacting them which could lead to a mission from the Batman. What they sew was not Batman but a cheery boy, around the age of 13, wearing a red and green outfit, that resembled like a superhero costume, and a bat-shaped mask. It had a red for the chest running down to the stomach, his pants were green and sow where his sleeves. Over his elbow, he had a black fabric as well as his knee. His boots were black and he has little compartments running around his waist and stomach in a double-u, as well as a, pare of custom Glock 17. On the far side of his shoulder, there was an R symbol with more compartments branching off the symbol and raping over his other shoulder. His wrist was covered with a hollow-glove, he also had a pure black cape. At the center of his waist, there was a golden circular object with a button on it, as well as multiple lines with gapes in them.

"Hello Junior-Justice League, what an honor it is to finally meet you guys, my name is Renegade and I have an interesting proposition for you," the boy told the now shocked team

"What is your proposition mister Renegade," Aqualad asked the clearly dangerous hacker. " Oh you know you just have to capture Bane and do something to him that will keep him away from me for a while and I, in return will kill or neutralize someone for you, can be anyone I won't judge." He told the team.

"Wait a second are you talking about the Spanish talking guy from last mission," Kid Flash asked out loud. "You guys have a genius on your team," Renegade told them sarcastically. Aqualad stared at the boy and asked him "Why should we not report you to the Batman right now."

"Kaldur we can't do that this guy is literally telling us that he will do a job for us and we already got his price covered," Kid Flash told the Atlantean

"Very well, I will still contact the Batman to tell him what is going on," Kaldur told the team plus Renegade.

"Ok you can tell the goddam Batman about me, but don't say my name he will freak, cause this guy just hacked the justice league in a whopping 2 minutes and 15 seconds as well as talking to his precious covert ops team." He told them.

"That was weird," Miss Martian told the team "I wonder what will make him do," she said out loud.

"Oh I know what we can make him do, we could just send him out on like one of our mission when it gets too hard for us four to handle right ?" Kid Flash told them with a proud expression on his face.

* * *

|Renegade's Safe House

|June 22, 20:00 EDT

|Renegade Year 4

Renegade sat on his sofa thinking of what the hero might make him do, hopefully, it does not involve saving anyone cause he does not want to become a hero he would rather kill them all than do that though he did like Flash boy he was kind of an idiot for a science nerd. He looked through the window and saw a guy with a serious bounty on his head, so he went outside. Once outside he pulled out two of his Bird-a-rang's and threw them at the man's eyes, they made contact as the man fell on his side screaming in agony as blood poured out of his now ruined eyes he whipped out his trusty custom Glock 17 then fired them at the guy's kneecaps. He dragged the whimpering body down to the prince of crime, the sadistic clown himself the Joker, gave him the body got paid and went home to enjoy so good quality time hacking the soviet union to see what's new over in Russia.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know who will actually be reading this, but all I wanted to say was that this story is going to be my first serious fanfic and I am sorry if it will take some time to update I'll try to update at least 3 times a month or more. This chapter may be poorly written and may have different tones throughout the chapter its because I wrote this tiny chapter in 2 sessions separated by like 8 days, so yeah thanks for reading this. Before I leave I want to give you a chance to guess where I got the Renegade costume from 'cause**** I didn't invent that my self for sure. See you next update.**

**P.S I already started to write chapter 2 you will be getting a glance at Renegade's past as remembers mission from Russia. **


	2. Assaination in Russia and Batgirl

|_Renegade's Safe House _

|_June 22, 20:10 EDT_

|_Renegade Year 4_

After going through the Russians firewalls Renegade saw something in their mission reports, it was triple-encrypted. After taking down the firewalls he found out hat these files are in fact about him, or rather his mission in Russia last year when he was still with Deathstroke.

* * *

|Moscow, Russian

|December 2, 19:34 MSK

|Renegade Year 3

Renegade stood over the tall tower looking down on his target, a Russian man who goes by the name Miloslav Smirnov. Deathstroke wanted him dead, he had a big history in the killing for the corrupt official business. His worth was 27 Million U.S dollars. Renegade knew he wouldn't be getting any share of the prize but at least he will not get tortured if he succeeded. The night was cold or freezing if he was in his normal suit, but he wasn't, he was in his winter suit which gave him a pair of goggles and a scarf for his face and a puffier suit hoo was insulated. It did mean he was slower but so were the guards and if he were freezing he would be a lot slower then he was now.

As he pulled out his grappling hook he noticed his first mistake of the night, his target just entered a one entry one exit room with no windows, which means no crashing in and minimal kills. He will have to do this the hard way, neutralize the enemy by sneaking and silent kills, and shit his luck was bad he didn't have a silencer on him, well that just means he will have to do it the hard way. No guns only knife's.

Once he grappled down toward the building, he used a guard as a pillow of sots pushing him into the corridor, this effectively took out the guard. As he snooks past the second guard, he used a knife too stabbed out his kneecap and put a hand on his mouth to keep him from alerting the other guards that he had arrived. He then proceeded to slit the guard's throat and put him on the door gently to prevent the other 12 guards from hearing him. He then pulled out 8 ninja stars and threw them at the guard's jugular vein, this killed them pretty fast the other 4 guard's turn around and spotted him rushing towards them.

He disarms one by pulling his gun away from him and then beat him with his own gun which was silenced. He smirked under his scarf knowing that he could kill the other 3 guards without anyone even noticing. In the 2 minutes that he had started to infiltrate the base, he had injured one guard and killed 12 other one's the last one stood up from his beating and went into a fighting stance.

The guard threw a punch at Renegade but he ducked and uppercut the guard using his powerful legs from his circus days to hit the guy. He had heard a crack and judging by the guard's bleeding nose he had broken it, he then proceeded to kick him in the ribs and twisted his body so he could land a finishing blow. He then let a knife drop down and stabbed his neck which killed the man. The red and green clad kid then knocked down the door, there were his target, Miloslav Smirnov and two guards, who were waiting for him, he threw 2 of his shuriken at the men and grinned when he saw that they impaled the guards eyes, they the died as he pulled out his 2 Beretta 92FS, he pulled the triggers and the bullets went through the man's heart and head.

Renegade soon realized his second error of the night he let his target have time to announce his presence to the rest of the guard's who would be rushing in right in 2 minutes. His mission was semi-successful he managed to kill the target but he alerted everyone to his position. This would mean that he will be receiving his punishment but it will be passed as a training exercise like how long can you stand intense interrogation.

As the guards started to pile in he shot them and run toward them, jumped in the air roundhouse kicked one and shot 2 others in the head, instakill. He threw a bola at 2 of them and shot another in the leg will throwing 5 shurikens towards upcoming targets. As he landed, he caught one of the punches being thrown at him by a guard and pulled him in front, the guard was now a human shield full of bullet holes. As he threw the bullet fulled guard at the living guard's Renegade slide across the room picked up an AK-74 (**A/N it's actually a real gun used by the soviet union so yeah AK-74 is a real thing apparently)** and started to fire it at the guards.

He was now on a railing jumping down with a pair of Markorov PB pistols and fired upon the guard he threw a grenade down on the streets to cause some chaos and grappled out of there but, one of the soldiers grabbed on to his capes so he shot him in the head when he landed on the tower were Deathstroke was supposed to meet him.

"My apprentice you have failed me yet again why do you have to keep doing this to your self Renegade," Deathstroke told the child. He then shot the assassin in the shoulder and punched him in the face.

"Master, I killed the target sure I did kill a thew hundred guards in the process, but either then that everything went smoothly," Renegade told the man who had trained him.

"Yes but now there will be a record of you doing the killing in the Russians records which leads to no deals with Russia which defeats the purpose why we came here so from now on you will not be able to return to Russia." The terminator told him

* * *

|Renegade's Safe House

|June 22, 21:52 EDT

|Renegade Year 4

As he remembered that mission he heard his proximity alarm go off which meant an intruder was in his safe house. Renegade took out his custom Glock 17 and aimed it at the skylight were his alarm was set off. "Who's there. Show your self!" he said to the ceiling and all of a sudden a bat-a-rang came hurling toward's Renegade, he rolled out of the way and shot at the intruder now identified as Batman.

He threw a shuriken at the bat-themed hero but missed. Renegade then yelled, "Batsy what are you doing here this is my home and your breaking and entering."

"I'm not the Batman," a feminine voice told Renegade, "My name is Batgirl and you are under arrest for murder and theft Renegade."

"As you could ever catch me Batgirl," he told the female bat, as he ran for the exit he threw an exploding shuriken at her, she didn't expect it and was thrown to the grown. "You know that Batman can't stop me so why do you think that you, his sidekick could do it. Oh, and by the way, it looks like to me that you aren't even good enough to join the others in there Junior Justice League" Renegade told the now prone Batgirl. Then a real bat-a-rang appeared and hit him in the shoulder and the real Batman leaped down and picked up Batgirl. He looked at Renegade and told him in a deep menacing voice "If you kill one more person I will come and get you myself" "So you got yourself a new sidekick, may I ask you it is" Renegade inquired in a joking manner. " She isn't my sidekick she dresses like my and fights crime but we are not partner's and I will not give you her identity considering you are a criminal." With that, he parted of and left Renegade all alone again thinking about his past.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done I now there short but hey at least there just one day apart from one another. So I really liked this chapter it was quite fun to make too and if you are wondering about the gun names they are in fact real-life gun's that the Russians actually use I did not make any of those up I did my research which consisted of searching up "Russian handgun list" or "Russian assault rifle list" hopefully I'm not on any government watchlist cause of this. Also very proud to introduce Batgirl or Barbara Gordon to the story and to be honest I was just bored and decided to throw a random twist in there to see if I could grab your attention. Next Chapter will focus on the team and maybe a little on what Renegade those on his free time. I also want to touch a little bit on Renegade's origin story, it will be shattered in pieces throw out this fanfic. So yeah 2 more thing before I sign off tonight I want to have a 3000-word chapter for chapter 3, so don't be surprised if I don't update till next weekend. Last thing if we didn't figure it out yet Renegade's costume is Robin's costume from the New 52! comics and is, in fact, the cover for this story so now you know.**

**P.S I wrote this from 11:02 PM to like 1:12 Am I'm a slow writer I blame all the research anyway bye.**


	3. Schooling the infiltrator

|Mount Justice

|August 3, 13:12 EDT

|Team Year 0

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy were waiting around the training room floor. They had just called in Renegade. They were gonna be facing some robots and after chatting with the assassin in secret the team found out that he was, in fact, an extraordinary hacker. Their mission was simple, split into 2 groups to protect the transport trucks, one of them being the real payload and the other's were just decoys. The payload was the parts for the droid known as A.M.A.Z.O who could copy any ability. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Aqualad all went for one truck full of part's and Superboy and Renegade went for the other.

"So supey how's it going," Renegade asked his partner "Shut up and work," the clone told him. Suddenly their truck is attacked by a wave of flying robot monkey's, their truck being taken out in minutes. Renegade then jumped up on the truck and pulled out his trusty Glock's and fired them at the monkeys with deadly precision.

But, Superboy manages to unbalance the tuck sending it flying through the air, as well as throwing Renegade to the ground. As he got up he noticed that the cargo part of the truck was gone. He looked at Superboy and said "Dam, you screwed that up pretty bad, hey supey, I wonder if I have to chase after it now"

"Just come and get it with me, Renegade," he replied. "Well I will have to find were there going so, go get me a robot, supey," Renegade told the Kryptonian.

As Superboy got him a robot, he noticed that Renegade was already on his hollow computer. "What are you doing?" He asked the assassin. "Oh, I placed a tracker on 2 of the monkeys while we were fighting. "Then why did you need the monkey?" He asked, curious. "That is personal," the kid assassin told him.

Once they arrived at the train were the monkeys were, Superboy ripped open the hatch to let Renegade in. As they entered the train Renegade and Superboy fought off the monkeys, Renegade shouting them and Superboy smashing them. "Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?" Ivo asked them. "I believe I have, they were pretty underwhelming for some robot monkeys," Renegade told the professor. "Well if they are too underwhelming for you then maybe my amazing A.M.A.Z.O will satisfie you," Ivo told them and then the android appeared and blasted Superboy with Captain Atom's powers. While hitting Superboy with a barrage of attacks, Renegade had disappeared elsewhere to hack into the monkeys. "Access: Superman," The A.M.A.Z.O android said as he sends Superboy flying into Gotham Academy and proceeds to fly to finish the Kryptonian off, par his master's order. Renegade finished hacking and downloading, the monkey's software, giving him a new tool at his disposal. He looked over to see the android flying towards Gotham Academy, he sent a signal out to the newly reprogrammed monkey and copied its programming to the other monkeys letting him take complete control over the monkey's, their first directive was to bring him over to the school.

Once he reached the Academy he saw Kid Flash and Superboy fighting A.M.A.Z.O and decided to but in. While Kid Flash got sent flying tards the ground Renegade came, firing bullets down on the android, he saw it phase throw the bullets by using Manhunter's ability, but he also observed that he could only use one ability at once so when Superboy charged at A.M.A.Z.O he fired his gun at him and it went through him just as he solidified, causing a shutdown in the mech. While dismantling the android Renegade downloaded the software and blueprint to the droid as well as memorize the circuitry really fast. The team would never suspect a thing.

They had gone home and thanked him for helping them and he told them "No thank you for helping me." The team was confused but did not ask what he meant they just ignored him and went back to the cave with the dismantled A.M.A.Z.O parts.

|Renegade's Safe House

|August 7, 23:47 EDT

|Renegade Year 4

Renegade stared at his work, it was a hybrid between a monkeys bot and the A.M.A.Z.O android. They were black and red, with a monkey form but, they could also copy any ability they see. His work with the team really paid off, he may have to tag along more often. They may lead him to more tech that he could use.

He bouted up the monkey and started to fight it. Using something that wasn't guns or shurikens was a high priority, in reason that a superhero hired him and would pay good money to do some work which would mean no killing, so he picked out his weapons, escrima sticks and small compact disks.

|Barbara Gordon's Residence

|August 6, 20:34 EDT

|Batgirl Year 0

Barbara Goron was Batgirl, only 2 people now this piece of information, Batman and Alfred, the butler. So when her dad did not show up for super and will be late again she decided to go and be Batgirl for the hours. And there she goes through the window to stop crime.

Her first stop on her patrol was Two-Face's crime house, a building that is, in reality, the villains base of operation. Arriving there she knicked out the guards and snuck in through the air vents and jumped down from them, landing right in front of Two-Face. She told him "Two-Face, you have been causing to much trouble in Gotham, so face your punishment." and with that she roundhouse kicked him in the face, disarmed both guards and punched them out cold.

She then started to interrogate Two-Face about his tech shipment. He told her about a shipment of tech being stolen, and how he has been tearing up Gotham to find it. He also kidnaped a few detectives to solve a mystery he had found but no one figured it out yet. After pointing in the direction where the shipment was stolen, and where the clues to the mystery lie, she looked at the message it said I am someone who follows no rule, I am not called rené, neither am I a social worker with a PhD, I am an outlaw, do you know me? -Signed Edagener

P.S Lrigtab is something you would like backward.

The clues started to add up, someone who does not follow the rules a Renegade, an outlaw, you follow no rules as an outlaw, that was something her father used to tell her, a Renegade, the P.S at the end is also a clue backwards, Lrigtab means Batgirl and Edagener just meant Renegade, he did this.

But the question is why?

|Happy Harbour

|August 8 21:59 EDT

|Team Year 0

Renegade was with the team once again. There were protecting Dr. Serling Roquette an inventor who developed a nano-virus named the fog. She was being targeted by the league of shadows because she was the only one who could stop them. He was technically here on a business contract that Aqualad stupidly accepted. The deal, he helped them and they gave him a piece of tech, no matter what. The greatness of this mission was that he could receive a sample of the fog which was great for him since he could upgrade his monkey's for recon and information gathering. The only downfall Sportmaster's daughter, Artemis, is here which makes him recognizable because he had met her before when he was 10.

The doctor had the brilliant idea to track the fog, or maybe it was Aqualad, he did not know, he wasn't in the mind link. So now he and Superboy will have to go to Wayne tech and protect it from the fog.

Arriving at Wayne tech they could see the van carrying the fog and jumped down.

Renegade pulled out his grappling hook and grappled inside of the building, he looked around for a USB port or a wireless access panel, he found a USB port and plugged in his wire to hack in the systems.

Looking through the files, he set a virus for not just the fog but Batman himself. Once he got complete control over the fog, he commanded it to go in its container and stay till further commands.

Renegade ran out sid to find Superboy fighting the shadow with the laser face and quickly shot the man in the neck killing him instantly. Superboy was outraged that he had just killed a man, and he told the Kryptonian "Well he was in my way to get this," he pointed to the capsule that held the fog. He picked it up made sure that all the information it gathered was safe, got in the car, ran over Superboy, and left to go home.

|Renegade's Safe House

|August 9 08:34 EDT

|Renegade Year 4

Renegade stood in front of his tinkered monkey's, they could fly, take video's, become semi-invisible, copy any power it sees, and now release a deadly nano-bot swarm that could go through anything and store information for him it was pretty valuable.

Now, he just needed more of them and he would be fine.

|Dr. Roquette's Resident's

|August 10 15:18 CDT

Dr. Seerling Roquette was enjoying a nice breakfast, pancakes and bacon and eggs as well as some orange jus. In her backyard, she saw a flying mechanical monkey that was black and red. It flew inside her house and released a fog of nano-bots inside it also took her flying high in the air and dropped her, the impact killed her. The fog finished destroying the house and took all the data it needed and left, leaving no trace behind.


End file.
